Spawn:a Romance not to be...
by kevinrs13
Summary: romance/action credit goes to melody gabby for this idea.


  
Spawn sat alone in his alley like usual as the cool brisk mid winter winds blew through the alleys he sat there in his body like thrown thinking of the past the times he had and Wanda he then thought of when Jason Wynn killed him then he was sent to Hell to become the leader of Malborgia's Hell spawn army which he denied. He raised his hand up near by his face and gazed apon it..."im a freak, not even worthy of walking human plains" Spawn said then he smacked the arm rest of his thrown making it crumble into pieces. Spawn stood up in a frenzy "why have i been damned too hell apon Earth what have i done to deserve this!?!" he yelled as he looked apon the grayish black sky above he turned and walked down the alley. His big red spiked boots as he walked crush items around them his chains drag amungst the ground making a sound like a gate being closed his cape flapping in the wind.  
  
Half way up the alley he saw four men threatning a man with a knife and a gun Spawn loomed up behind two of them quietly his cape beside the men yet they did not notice for they were laughing and a grin on their faces when Spawn got close enough he threw out his arms grabbed their necks and cracked them, their bodies made almost no sound when they hit the ground. One of the two remaining men turned and saw Spawn he tapped the shoulder of the apparent leader of the men the man was saying "Boss!" as the man returned "shut up!", the scarce look on the man's face was almost made Spawn play pitty on the man. Spawn stood there then thought if he did not want to die then he should not threaten another life Spawn's chains went into the man and then threw him into the wall near by then his body fell onto boxes which got the last man's attention. The man turned and started shooting Spawn several times but Spawn did not move Spawn grabbed the gun from the man's hand then held it a green energy like field covered the gun then the gun melted, Spawn picked the man up straight to the point of his face "you tell the scum of your kind that this is Spawn's alley and Spawn's city and to stay out!" then Spawn threw the man to the side walk the man got up and ran off. After the man ran off so did the other one but in the opposite direction of the last one.  
  
Spawn grew relentless of the boredom as he turned a bright light of a flash blinded him "who's there!?" Spawn asked "don't you reconize my style by now Hell Spawn" "Angela" Spawn returned the comment. "What do you want from me now Angela to rip out my heart!?, huh?...i got the high council of heaven to think you killed me so you got your job back what else do you want from me!?" Spawn said angered "Spawn i come with a payment for what you did for me" Angela said calmly as she walked closer too him. Spawn grew impatient he turned in frustration "what is it you want to give too me!?" Angela smiled "i want to give you a second chance" Spawn was confused what did she mean he thought "what do you mean by that?" Angela walked closer "im going too give you a second chance at love you will live again you will have a soul once more" Angela answered him yet that Spawn was happy a smile could not show apon the face of the demon that Spawn is. Angela in a flash disapeared and Spawn was no longer a soul less assain returning from the depths of Hell he was now a refreshed Al Simmons with not even a sin apon his head he then walked out of the alley and into the streets "IM ALIVE" he yelled followed by a bunch of shut the hell ups.   
  
"DING DONG" the sound of the door bell at Wanda's house she walked towards the door and yelled "just a minute!" then she opened the door to see Al, speach less she fainted as Al grabbed her and Terry ran in "Wanda!"he said surprisingly calm. Terry not paying attention did not notice Al till he looked up "Al!....." Terry was shocked "you changed from Spawn!, but how?" he was quite curious about the whole situation. So they sat down at the kitchen table for some coffee they talked for a while about everything going on but Terry was still jumpy about what the angels did for usually they tried to kill Spawn not give him a second chance.  
  
"Hey!,Cockliostrowke where the hell is Spawny!?" Clown said as he walked slowly towards Cogliostro, Cogliostro turned "Spawn is no more there is only Al Simmons...." Clown was confused being slow and stupid as he was it took him a couple of minutes for it too sink in "holy shit god gave him another fucking chance!" Clown then disapeared.  
  
The eighth sphere of Hell ruled by the demon Malborgia a ugly powerful enemy of Spawn's but yet his creator. "That's right they restored Spawn" Clown was telling Malborgia the whole story of whats going on up top "love is what he seeks then eliminate his love" Malborgia said with his demonic voice a flare. In the end of the conversation Clown was sent back to the streets to seek out Spawn or now Al Simmons.  
  
Al continued talking with Terry but what they yet to know of was that someone else besides the forces of Hell knew about the return of Al Simmons....Jason Wynn, he had gotten the information from his security office gaurd that they heard it from the bug in Terry's house and Jason Wynn was not pleased. Jason Wynn sat in his chair thinking a moment or two about what he should do he then picked up the phone and dialed an assain "yes i need you to kill Al Simmons" Wynn said followed by a replie "Simmons hmm....that man never dies does he, will do" then they both hung up the phone.  
  
"Terry why do you think they double crossed me?" Al asked "because they've done it before and will or have done it again" Terry said but for once Terry seemed somewhat frustrated Al did not know it but a red dot or a laser was going up the back of his head after three seconds Terry tackled him down then the sound of glass shatering filled the air. Al got stayed on the ground "where do you keep your gun!?" Al asked in a hurry "in the library" Terry ansered then Al got up and ran bullets flying he almost got hit he landed in the library after jumping he searched the library and found the gun in the top right hand drower of his desk. In a hurry while trying to load the gun Al dropped some bullets which he quickly picked up and put back in the gun, Al ran into the living room and returned fire apon the assain Al thoguht then picked up a piece of the mirror one of the bullets hit he reflected the assains laser and right into his eye blinding him then Al got a clear shot and shot him in the chest. Both Al and Terry opened the front dorr and went outside to find the assain's body but it was not there, all that was there was a small puddle of blood.   
  
Since Al was married to Wanda once before and he loved her very much he could not touch her now for now she was married too Terry his second shot at love was of no use to him for the woman he loved was now the woman his friend loves.  
  
Al then left the house and went to stay at a hotel till he found a job he sat on the greasy old bed and layed down "well i've slept in worse conditions" Al said then laughed for the first time in a long while. Then a man knocked on the door of his room Al got up and opened it, it was the owner "ya, you got a call at the main room" he said as Al moved aside from him and went to the main room and picked up the phone "hello?" "Al this is Terry Clown and some other guy have taken Wanda and want you too meet them at a construction site on 4th avenue" Al ran off with out hanging the phone up.  
  
Spawn returned to his alley "Angela if you can hear me i need your help...please!" Angela then appeared behind him "yes?" she said "i need your help" Al tolled her the plan and what she had too do to help him. Angela sighed "you know once i turn you back again theres no way back here" Al thought quickly "it's to save Wanda so i'll do it". Then off they went to the constructuion site on 4th avenue.  
  
Al looked around and noticed a man "Chapel, he must have been the assain trying to kill Terry and i!" Al ran up from behind Chapel and started to choke him then Chapel flipped Al over "what are you going to do with out your precious Spawn powers!?" Chapel said then laughed. Al looked at him then looked at a chain on the ground "improvise" Al picked up the chain threw it at the beam lifter control unit and the handel moved down followed by a beam that crushed Chapel and blood splattered all over even on to Al. Al then used the construction elevator to goto the top of the half built structure he walked off the elevator and Violator saw him "well hello Al glad you decided to show up..heh heh heh" "Al's not here theres only Spawn" Al said with a grin "huh?" Violator uttered as he was confused then the Spawn costume wrapped itself around Al. Violator stunned said "you gave up your soul to save her!" "if you love somebody enough you must let them go" Spawn said as his chains wrapped around Violator then Spawn threw his off the building and Violator fell screaming a high pitched demonic scream. Then he landed on the beam that crushed Chapel and the beam stuck out of Violator's chest "oh fuck!....." Violator said as his last word as his eyes went from red to black and his head tilted over.   
  
Spawn once more returned to his alley alone sad and with no love to share Angela placed her hand on his shoulder "im sorry Spawn i guess the world is not meant for lovers no longer" Spawn placed his hand on Angela's. And Angela was surprised she smiled at him "as long as i can see the smile on an angels face once and awhile i think i'll get through this" Spawn said which surprised her she looked at him the winked and disapeared.   
  
Could this be the start of a romantic relationship or the start of a tradgic path will we know maybe, maybe not it depends on Spawn and Angela. Till next time. 


End file.
